Troublemaker
by Lord Sandman
Summary: En un mundo de Alfas y Omegas , ser un Beta no es nada problemático... a menos que no lo seas. ¿Es posible cambiar tu estado beta a Alfa u Omega? Eggsy se cuestiona eso después de despertar de una desastrosa misión sintiéndose "diferente" Au-Omegaverse [Hartwin]
1. Chapter 1

**Troublemaker.**

 **Disclaimer:** Nada referente a Kingsman me pertenece.

 **Summary:** En un mundo de Alfas y Omegas , ser un Beta no es nada problemático... a menos que no lo seas. ¿Es posible cambiar tu estado beta a Alfa u Omega? Eggsy se cuestiona eso después de despertar de una desastrosa misión sintiéndose "diferente" Au-Omegaverse [Hartwin]

NA:Posiblemente esta historia no tenga sentido, pero tiene Hartwin y eso es amor(?)

* * *

 ** _Troublemaker._**

La habitación estaba oscura, a penas alumbrada con la luz que entraba desde afuera de el lugar. Aun así podía ver su rostro claramente, podía escuchar su respiración agitada y podía sentir un calor invadirlo. Era la primera vez que sentía todo eso, era peor de lo que le habían dicho que seria. Y sin embargo no podía apartar su mirada del rostro sorprendido de su mentor, quizás era la primera vez que alguien trataba de someter a Harry Hart.

 ** _Capítulo 1 -Beta._**

Gary Unwin mejor conocido como Eggsy era un Beta, y como tal no tenia nada en especial excepto tal vez que era Kingsman. Y su trabajo le había costado.

En un mundo donde dominaban los Alfas y los Omegas también existían los betas...Mientras los alfas mandaban y tenían buenos puestos de trabajo, los Omegas se encargaban muchas veces del hogar para su alfa, aunque últimamente con el cambio de mentalidad se les estaba permitiendo cosas que no se imaginaban posibles tan solo unas décadas atrás. Los Betas por otra parte tenían empleos diferentes a los de los dos primeros, ya que no eran afectados por el celo tenían la posibilidad de convertirse en enfermeras y enfermeros de los omegas, si trabajaban duro podían incluso ser doctores.

Las posibilidades de ascender dependían de cuanto se esforzaran por ello y de cuanto dinero invirtieran.

Las posibilidades para los betas sin muchos recursos eran muy limitadas, Eggsy había tenido muy pocas oportunidades de hacerse un muchacho de bien en un mundo donde muchos preferían ignorar la existencia de los aburridos y simples betas. Tal vez por eso se metía en problemas, para el menos así llamar un poco la atención. Desde la muerte de su padre el rubio se sentía con un vació que no podía llenar, no podía ocupar el lugar de Alfa en la familia porque a diferencia de su padre él no era un alfa, ni siquiera un omega como su madre... era simplemente un beta.

Incluso su media hermana era una omega ¿porque era el único "simple" en su familia?

El rubio se lo cuestionaba mucho, hasta que conoció a Harry Hart. Ese hombre que hablaba tan educado y vestía tan elegante le ofreció una oportunidad para ser un Kingsman, Gary no se atrevió a desaprovechar la oportunidad.

Muchas cosas pasaron después de eso, fallo la prueba final, Harry recibió un disparo, salvo al mundo y Harry volvió. Su vida se estaba poniendo interesante para ser alguien tan simple, aunque a todos a su alrededor les sorprendía mas el hecho de que hubiera podido atraer la atención de Hart, un alfa.

Incluso a veces para él era una sorpresa.

—¡Harry! -su voz cantarina era algo a lo que Hart ya estaba acostumbrado, tampoco pareció sorprendido cuando el menor lo abrazo desde atrás. —Te extrañe tanto. ¿Me extrañaste? Si, si lo hiciste.

—Si, lo hice. -respondió Hart tras un largo suspiro. —Gary, es inapropiado que te aferres de esta manera a alguien.

—¿Qué? No me llames así. -se queja el menor pero Hart logra su cometido y el rubio lo suelta. —¿Porque es inapropiado...?

Eggsy pregunta, sin embargo antes de recibir respuesta alguna siente su brazo ser tomado y después es jalado hacia el mayor. Levanta el rostro viendo directamente a los ojos a su mentor.

—Porque necesito tenerte de frente para besarte. -responde Hart antes de unir sus labios. "Eso no es inapropiado" piensa en decir, pero la forma en la que Harry lo besa le hace olvidar hasta su nombre. Sus brazos van hasta el cuello contrario y lo abraza sin romper el beso, sus dedos se hunden en el cabello castaño de Hart antes de suspirar contra sus labios. Y el momento meloso se rompe cuando escuchan a alguien carraspear.

—Lamento tanto molestar en su reencuentro de hoy. -Merlín se aclaro la garganta mientras Hart y Unwin se alejaban un poco el uno del otro. —Eggsy, ya es hora.

—Claro. Lo siento Harry, tengo que ir a salvar al mundo. Ya sabes, cosas de Kingsman. Te recibiré felizmente después...-le guiño el ojo mientras sonreía. —Nos vemos. -con esto fue junto con Merlín

—Merlín ¿Se entendió que le estaba ofreciendo sexo? A veces Harry es lento y no lo entiende. -le pregunto mientras iban caminando. Merlín estaba tan acostumbrado a las preguntas raras que hacia Eggsy que no mostró sorpresa.

—Creo que le quedo bastante claro.

—Genial, pensé que había sido muy sutil. -Merlín rió diciendo que no tenia nada de sutil lo que el rubio decía. —Si fuera un omega solo tendría que dejar salir mis feromonas y Harry estaría sobre mi de inmediato.

—No creo que sea tan fácil. -Eggsy estaba a punto de preguntar a que se refería con eso. —De momento concéntrate en la misión.

—Si, la misión. -se puso serio porque era hora de trabajar.

Poco sabia Eggsy que de esa misión iba a volver diferente y que por ello las cosas con Harry cambiarían.


	2. Chapter 2

**Troublemaker.**

 **Disclaimer:** Nada referente a Kingsman me pertenece.

 **Summary:** En un mundo de Alfas y Omegas , ser un Beta no es nada problemático... a menos que no lo seas. ¿Es posible cambiar tu estado beta a Alfa u Omega? Eggsy se cuestiona eso después de despertar de una desastrosa misión sintiéndose "diferente" Au-Omegaverse [Hartwin]

NA:Posiblemente esta historia no tenga sentido, pero tiene Hartwin y eso es amor(?)

Muchas gracias a las tres personas que comentaron, también gracias a quienes agregaron a favoritos. Es por ustedes que les traigo la continuación, espero que la disfruten.

* * *

 ** _Troublemaker._**

 _ **Capitulo 2 .-Misión fallida.**_

Harry había tenido un mal presentimiento desde que Gary no se había aparecido a la hora acordada para su cita. Él como agente de Kingsman mejor que nadie sabia que las misiones que parecían fáciles a veces resultaban complicarse mas de lo esperado. Solo estaba deseando que Eggsy se encontrara bien y saber de él en cualquier momento antes de que su mente empezara a imaginarse escenarios cada vez peores.

Mientras estaba tomando un martini alguien golpeo ligeramente la puerta. Sabia que no era Eggsy, ese chico mal educado seguía entrando a su despacho sin avisar por mas que Harry quisiera enseñarle a tocar la puerta.

Quien abrió la puerta después de obtener el permiso de Hart fue Merlín, sosteniendo su usual tableta con la mirada en ella un segundo antes de suspirar y ver directamente a Harry. El corazón de Hart dio un vuelco al ver la expresión de Merlín, era obvio que algo malo había pasado y que se encontraba buscando las palabras correctas para decírselo.

—Arthur. -dijo Merlín, Hart frunció ligeramente el ceño. Odiaba ser llamado así, pero el nombre de Galahad ahora le pertenecía a Eggsy después de que ocupara el puesto tras su supuesta muerte a manos de Valentine.

—¿Que pasa, Merlín? -pregunto viéndole fijamente.

—Egg... Galahad a regresado de su misión. Esta en cuidados intensivos en este momento.

Harry volvió a sentir el vuelco en su corazón, aun así se mantuvo estoico mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba siguiendo a Merlín hasta donde se encontraba su pupilo y amante. Desde luego no pudo verlo de inmediato, los doctores luchaban por estabilizarlo. minutos pasaban tortuosamente lentos en la espera de poder entrar a ver como se encontraba el rubio, cuando por fin tuvo el permiso de los doctores para entrar no dudo en hacerlo.

Si antes había podido mantener su estoica expresión al verlo allí en la cama conectado a un respirador, con una intravenosa, los brazos y cuello llenos de vendajes no pudo mas poner una expresión neutral. De inmediato se acerco al lado del muchacho y con cuidado tomo su mano acariciando ligeramente con la punta de sus dedos. No hubo reacción alguna por parte de Gary.

—¿Que fue lo que paso? -pregunto Hart acariciando con cuidado el rostro lleno de heridas del menor, había recibido un balazo cerca de el hombro y uno de sus brazos había sido dislocado, Hart encontró extraño que hubiera una marca en la muñeca de Gary, como si alguien lo hubiese apretado con fuerza en ese lugar.

—La misión fallo. -explico Merlín. —Era mas complicada de lo que habíamos creído al principio, cuando me di cuenta trate de hacer que Eggsy regresara, pero se negó.

—¿Que fue lo que le dijiste exactamente? -pregunto Harry enarcando una ceja y viendo a Merlín.

—Que necesitaba un alfa en la misión. -Merlín se encogió de hombros, sabia que eso era lo único que odiaba Eggsy, que pensaran que por ser un Beta no podría hacer las cosas que hacia un Alfa. Eso hizo reír de manera amarga a Hart. —Tengo la grabación de lo que estaba pasando en su misión.

—Quiero verla. -fue lo único que dijo Harry antes de alejarse de el rubio.

* * *

El lugar parecía una fabrica construida a mitad de un pueblo abandonado a la mitad de la nada. Aunque las casas y edificios al rededor se caían a pedazos la fabrica parecía estar recién construida, esto era suficiente para llamar la atención de cualquiera. Aunque claro, el gobierno y los habitantes de pueblos cercanos se hacían de la vista gorda, quizás beneficiándose de alguna manera de lo que sea que sucediera allí.

Eggsy se encontraba escondido a unos metros de la entrada esperando indicaciones de Merlín, quien veía todo a través de las cámaras integradas en los lentes de Eggsy. Un par de camionetas estaba llegando cuando el rubio por fin hablo.

—¿Estas viendo eso, Merlín? -centro su atención en algunos hombres con batas blancas que bajaban de los autos.

—Para ser una fabrica de telas tienen a su disposición demasiados doctores. -respondió Merlín viendo a los hombres y mujeres vestidos de blanco.

—Y para ser una fabrica "abandonada" tienen demasiada seguridad. Estoy seguro que aquí encontraremos lo que estamos buscando. Espera esta llegando algo... -otra camioneta aparecía a escena. De ella eran obligados a bajar mujeres, hombres y niños. —Pensé que solo buscamos al niño de papi de un tipo rico. -Eggsy fijo su atención a los rostros de los que bajaban de la camioneta. —Merlín, ¿Que hay sobre ellos?

—Son demasiados, según los registros de sus caras...Han sido considerados como desaparecidos desde hace semanas.

—¿Que relación hay entre ellos? -pregunto el rubio bajando sin ser visto acercándose mas a la entrada.

—¡Ninguna! -Merlín sonaba confundido.

—¿Que carajos quieres decir? -Eggsy pregunto buscando la localización de los guardias, pensando en una manera de esquivarlos.

—Es lo que escuchas. Ninguno de ellos están relacionados, lo único que tienen en común es que están considerados como desaparecidos. Ni el país, ni la lengua materna, ni la clase social. no hay nada que los vincule entre ellos. -respondió Merlín viendo rápidamente sus registros.

El rubio se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos, respirando profundo mientras cerraba los ojos. Entonces algo llego hasta su nariz, un olor peculiar.

—Son Betas...huelen como betas... -susurro el muchacho.

—Eggsy, los betas no tienen olor, ellos no son como los Alfas y los Omegas. Y en todo caso aunque así fueran necesitamos abortar la misión. Regresa, enviare un alfa que se...

—¿Que? ¿Te has vuelto loco? Yo soy capaz de hacer todo lo que hace un maldito alfa. Me comunicare contigo cuando vaya a completar la misión.

 **[][][]**

El vídeo terminaba abruptamente. Harry estaba por decir algo cuando el vídeo continuaba de manera repentina. En el se veía la mano de Eggsy disparando contra unos hombres armados, mientras corría por unos pasillos largos de color blanco. No iba solo, le acompañaban un par de chicos a los que seguramente los estaba escoltando a la salida.

Los disparos y los gritos de fondo casi hacían callar la extraña respiración agitada de Eggsy. En un momento que todo se quedo en silencio Eggsy cayo sobre sus rodillas. Los niños que lo acompañaban se acercaron a él de inmediato intentando ayudarlo a levantarse.

—Mi cuerpo se siente extraño... -decía la voz de Eggsy, el tono era tan lastimero que fue extraño para Harry escucharlo.

—¡Debe ser por la inyección que te pusieron en el cuello!. Ellos le ponían esa cosa a los adultos y luego ya no volvíamos a verlos. -explico uno de los niños viendo asustado hacia la pantallas -viendo seguramente hacia los lentes de Eggsy que habían grabado todo eso. -

—Ese olor... Alguien viene, quédense detrás de mi. -ordeno a los niños y levanto su arma para disparar le a quien llegara. Pero quien se paro frente al rubio no parecía ser uno de los guardias de el lugar.

Harry arrugo las cejas al ver el vídeo, el rostro de la persona que estaba frente a Eggsy estaba difuminada y cuando Eggsy dijo su nombre se escuchaba interferencia.

—¿Que es lo que pasa con el vídeo? Merlín. -pregunto el castaño volteando hacia su compañero que veía contrariado los códigos del vídeo.

—Parece que alguien ha hackeado la red de Galahad. Sea quien sea debe ser un experto en esto, incluso con mis conocimientos no puedo revertir lo.

Eso hizo que Hart prestara mas atención al vídeo, ese hombre era seguramente alguien importante.

En el vídeo mientras el rubio seguía respirando agitado el hombre de antes iba guiándolo junto con los niños a la salida. A su alrededor había guardias y doctores muertos llenando de rojo los pasillos que deberían ser blancos.

De alguna manera con las indicaciones de ese extraño sujeto lograron salir. De fondo solo los pasos cada ves mas lentos de el rubio, su respiración agitada y los pasos de el misterioso hombre.

—[...] ¿Como es que tu...?

—Gary, no tenemos mucho tiempo. -decía ese hombre sujetando al menor por la muñeca.

—[...] Me estas lastimando! -se quejo el rubio. —Carajo, mamá se va a poner como loca cuando se entere que estas vi...

—Gary... -interrumpió. —¿Que tal esta tu cuerpo?

—Mi cuerpo esta ardiendo. Ademas creo que tengo dislocado el brazo.

—Es por lo que te inyectaron antes.

—¿Voy a morir? Dime que no voy a morir [...]

—No lo harás. -el sujeto levanto su arma contra el rubio. Unwin retrocedió levantando una mano.

—¿Que demonios estas haciendo?! -la voz de Eggsy sonaba aterrada de pronto.

—Detengo el proceso de lo que te inyectaron. -el sonido de un disparo y después el rubio cayo hacia atrás, a la orilla de un barranco. Eggsy vio hacia abajo, si caía no moriría, pero si quedaría muy lastimado. El extraño sujeto al rubio por la muñeca tan fuerte que le dejo una marca roja.

—Búscame cuando despiertes. -fue lo único que dijo el hombre antes de dejar caer al rubio. El vídeo mostraba unos segundos de caída antes de que todo se volviera negro.

Harry apretó sus puños con fuerza. ¿Quien era ese sujeto? Por la manera en la que Gary había reaccionado seguro era alguien quien conocía.

No lo sabría hasta que despertara.

* * *

Tardo semanas en abrir los ojos. Eggsy olfateo a su alrededor mientras sus ojos se abrían lentamente, una enfermera entraba a atenderle y de pronto se detuvo abriendo los ojos como platos. La chica tenia un buen olor, como si estuviera sana... ¿Como lo sabia?

—¡U-usted es un alfa! -grito la enfermera. confundida. Eggsy estaba igual de confundido, mas aun cuando la puerta se abrió con fuerza mostrando a un Harry Hart confuso. Olfateando un par de veces hacia el rubio, antes de arrugar las cejas.

—Eggsy... ¿Porque hueles como un alfa?

Eso mismo era lo que Gary Unwin quería saber.

* * *

Espero que les guste y comenten lo que les parecio.

Saludos!


End file.
